Levihan
by LoveMusicRain
Summary: One-shot. Levi completely understands his relationship with Hanji... until she says something unexpected. Kinda OOC, because it gets pretty mushy in the end. Rated T for some language.


**A/N: This is just a Levi-sized thing that I wrote for no reason other than to procrastinate working on my other stories. Honestly, I haven't even seen that much of Attack on Titan, but I've read some fan-made Levihan comics, and they are adorable, so I felt like writing about them. And yes, I know this level of emotion would NEVER happen in the real thing, but I wrote it already, so... yup.**

"Hey, Shortie."

Levi grunted at her in response.

"Aw, don't be like that, Levi!"

He rolled his eyes, as they settled into their familiar routine, walking down the stone halls, checking for newbies getting into trouble.

"Hey, um, do you want to go to dinner with me sometime?" Hanji asked suddenly, sounding uncomfortable to him for the first time.

"Why?" They always ate dinner at the headquarters, unless... no, it couldn't be…

"Well, you know, I'd like to spend more time with you. Because I like you."

"Yeah, right. Real funny, Four-eyes."

"Ah, well, actually, I'm serious." _No!_

"As if I'd like someone as filthy as you!" he scoffed, hiding his panic with insults.

"Okay, it was just an invitation!" she snapped, sounding more defensive than usual.

Still, though, he felt the need to close the matter further. "Maybe you should ask Sonny," he sneered, subconsciously knowing he'd gone too far. "Or Bean. I bet they'd be fucking _delighted_ to go out with you." He watched her storm away with a combination of satisfaction and regret.

The next day she didn't show up. He waited for only a few minutes before he began walking through the halls himself. Surely she'd catch up later. _Where is she? Normally she'd be here, making fun of me for something, by now... come to think of it, I haven't seen her at all since duty._

It was calm tonight, eerie even. Hanji never went to bed this early. If she wasn't walking with Levi, she was outside, sneaking some dumbass experiment. _And she always tells me if she's ditching for the night…_

He went outside. The newbies were asleep, and he needed fresh air to clear his mind. Silent and agile, he used his 3DMG to get up onto the wall. The sky was surprisingly light, creating a beautiful silhouette of the city. Still, however, he couldn't quite get Shitty-glasses off his mind.

Suddenly he heard pebbles hitting cobblestones, and saw the outline of a figure... on top of the wall! _There's someone up here?!_ He began jogging and then stopped as he saw the green cape fluttering in the wind.

"What do you want?" _It's Hanji._ She was sitting on the edge of the wall, her legs dangling over, her back to him. When he didn't reply, she turned to look at him, scowling.

Levi gasped. He had seen Hanji cry before, when her titans died, but he'd never seen her cry like _this._ She was bent over herself, as if trying to contain her emotions instead of throwing them in other people's face.

"Hanji..." he reached out as if to touch her, then clenched his hand into a fist and brought it back to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Just go," she said, her voice breaking. This wasn't the Hanji he knew.

Levi didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he _could_ say. He hadn't meant to hurt her so much…

He thought of her bright eyes, her intelligence, her borderline-insane personality, with fondness. He had always assumed she was strong. Stronger than his meaningless words, stronger than his callous personality, but yet, he'd hurt her. "I didn't mean it." The words sounded limp, unworthy compared to the weight of their earlier exchange.

"Just _go!_ If I disgust you so much then just go away!" she shouted. The tears now came down her face in streams. He felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest. He didn't want to make her cry. He'd never wanted that. Suddenly, he found his resolve.

"You listen here, Hanji Zoe. Yes, you're filthy, and insane. I don't like you. But you're also beautiful, intelligent, and brave, and _I fucking love you!_ " He strode forward then, falling to his knees next to her, and determinedly kissed her. Her eyes flew open, shock replacing despair, as Levi poured all the passion he felt for her into the single action.

Levi tangled his hands into her hair, pulling her closer. It was strange. He'd never had time for a relationship, never even let the thought occur to him, let alone with _Hanji._ Yet, he found, he liked the taste of her warm lips. He liked the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips. She responded a little, however she did so cautiously. _That won't do,_ Levi thought. _I need to make her trust me again._

He deepened the kiss, and she hesitantly touched his face. He moved forward until she was lying on the ground, and pinned her there. Finally, when they needed air, they broke apart, and Levi rested his head on her chest.

"Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm buying you dinner." He almost sighed in relief.

"We'll split the bill, Four-eyes."

"Fine, Shortie. But you have to kiss me again."

"Fine." He sat up, kissing her again, enjoying the return of her confidence. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I thought that you hated me. For real, I mean."

"Maybe you should be studying humans instead of titans."

She laughed. "Do you want me to study _you_?"

He shuddered, thinking of her titan experiments. "Of course not! My point is, I just talk like an asshole. It doesn't mean anything. Just so you know."

"Thanks, Levi." Her voice became softer.

"Mm."

He laced his fingers into hers and stood up, holding her hand. "Come on, let's go get back." She smiled up at him, and he felt like he was seeing it for the first time. He wanted to make her smile more, and never cry again.

 **A/N: Okay, so that came out a lot... gooier than I meant it to be, but I hope you like it anyway!**


End file.
